dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Achievements (Origins)
The PC-only achievements obviously don't show up on the consoles, but for the console completionists, they do show up on your player profile if you connect to Dragon Age servers. Just thought FYI.----Misha Could someone please link the Traveler achievement to the Traveler Achievement page? Thanks much. 04:39, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Neall Recruiter Achievement Glitch on XBox 360: I recruited all companions (Alistar, Morrigan, Dog, Leliana, Sten, Shale, Wynne, Zevran, Oghren, and Loghain, in that order) but the achievement did not unlock for me. I did it as a female elf mage with Alistair hardened and in a romance with him (I don't know if this affects the Loghain recruitment or not). I did this with the most recent X-Box patch installed, which also seemed to have reset all of my specialization unlocks. 21:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering, if you do the abandoned camp thing in the West Brecilian forest, you wake up with an injury, so does that prevent you from getting 'I'm kind of a big deal'? I know it looks like I've deleted achievements, but the way the coding works, they don't show up unless we have a picture. The text is all there waiting for an image to be added. This is just my personal collection, so I encourage people to add any that they have, or have found on the social site. I think I'm still missing some and if I've made a mistake on the PC only achievements I'd appreciate our console playing editors correcting it. Loleil 04:57, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent1 I fixed the boxes, but we still need more pics! Loleil 08:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) you should tell someone to leave i.e. tell leliana to go and it may give you the achievment as that is how I got it on the 360----Grim Lost :I'd also like to know if the West Brecilian abandoned camp interferes with the Survivalist achievements. If it does, the only workaround I can see is avoid it altogether or to make sure the main character has the highest willpower in the party (and don't bring Wynne). 21:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::BTW, it's possible to do that camp without falling asleep. Being worried about the same thing I just tried to run away from (after entering the camp, but before "inspecting" any items), and chose the option going something like "we have to resist!". The illusion then fails and the shade appears without anyone falling asleep and getting injuries. Asherett (talk) 20:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :I managed to get the "I'm kind of a big deal" achievement even with the six injuries from opening Jammer's Stash. So I'm thinking, as long as you don't die in battle and just restart from a previous save you're golden. - Siradix I just added an answer about I am kind of a big deal achievement relation to West Brecilian Forest in that particular pages talk section. Copy/Paste from what I wrote there in case people misses it : "Hello. It might be a little late to answer your question but in case if there are people still wondering about that : Only time my main character got injured was this encounter, at my party Morrigan stayed awake and killed the shade. I quitted the game to check here to see if it would effect my achievements, and did not find a definite answer. I kept playing nevertheless. After landsmeet I had an achivement which I do not remember the name now but it too was about not getting injured, and after the final fight i had "i am kind of a big deal" achivement. Game was patched to 1.05 before starting the playthrough. So I can definitely confirm that this encounter (falling asleep) injury does not effect the achievements about "being invincible". Have fun. " Non-console achievements These are not 360 or PS3 achievements/trophies, are they for PC and perhaps misplaced? - "Streetwise" - "The Collective Friend" - "Blackstone Auxiliary" - "Easily Sidetracked" - "Warden-Commander" - "Redeemer" *Some of the supposed PC-Only ones are misplaced as well. I most certainly don't have the PC version, but I still have the "tinkerer" achievement. ::That one would be my fault. I moved it from "Miscellaneous" to be with the other skill based ones. Is that really the only skill-based one that you can earn on non-PC versions? --Bobson 13:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::: It is, but "Heavy Hitter", "Dragonslayer", and "Bloodied" are all also available as Xbox 360 achievements. I'd change it myself, but to be perfectly honest, the syntax of the boxes is beyond my understanding of wiki-code and I wouldn't want to screw anything up. :::: The syntax for the gallery is here. I'd like to see the PC only achivements merged in with the others, really, and maybe denoted by a different color background or something. I don't know how to do that, though --Bobson 14:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) When creating the galleries, I toyed with integrating the PC achievements and just having (PC) next to the title. Would people prefer that? Loleil 20:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Achievements are now integrated. Please add or remove (PC) as needed. Loleil 22:51, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Bully achievement bug? (Xbox360) I just gained the Bully achievement after choosing the "Persuade" (not Intimidate) option when it pops up in the chat with Baizyl (when you're trying to discover why he's not fighting). Is this a known bug? :I'm not sure on this one either. I always used the persuade option, but ended up unlocking Bully as well (this was on PC). So it might be a bug, or perhaps it's just some gameplay mechanic that isn't clear. Loleil 02:32, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *Same for me on PS3. Portos247 February 6, 2010 Romance Achievement Bug (Xbox 360) Through 4 different playthroughs, I've romanced all four possible characters. I used the old reloading-a-previous-save trick on my first playthrough to get all of the achievements for romancing a single charcter (thought I think I was only ably to sleep with Morrigan on the second playthrough). There seems to be a bug, as after just getting my fourth character to bed Leliana, I've not gotten the collective achievement- Hopelessly Romantic. Since I have the achievement for romancing each character, then went through and romanced one character on each playthrough, you would think I've pretty much covered all bases so that no bugs would occur due to the crappy buggy nature of this game. No. No achievement for me. It looks a bit strange on my achievements list when I have all the individual romance achievements, but not the collective. I would assume that the messing around with saves in the first playthrough might have something to do with this. Anyone know any solutions? BenJP 17:17, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Links Perhaps I should have brought this up before removing a number of links, but better late than never...! Generally speaking, over-linking in an article is a Bad Thing: it makes the text harder to read, uses up resources by increasing the download size and so on, and is thought to downrate an article in the rankings of some search engines. So most of the time, just the occasional link to another page is far preferable to doing so for every occurrence. However, some articles I think are arguably exceptions to this rule, though it's not really a clear-cut thing. Which leaves me wondering if this is one article that may be better off with links to the relevant pages in every box, since it's not a wall of text where being amenable for easy reading is a priority, and as such is probably less vital in terms of indexing too. Thoughts? --vom 12:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Achievement - Traveller (Spoiler) I am just adding this in because I have been having a blasted difficult time getting this achievement. From what I can tell from notes online by people it is the codex entries of the places that matter just as much as having been there. This perhaps is why I have not gained the achievement, because I didn't get the codex entry of Ostagar by talking to the soldier outside camp, so maybe once the return to ostegar extention pack comes out I can get a chance at it again. Apparently you should save before you head to Redcliffe Village for the final battle so that you have the chance of going back over the areas you might have forgotten, though with Ostagar that isn't an option, at least not yet. It has been suggested that you should be at about 80-81% map complete before you head to Redcliffe Village to battle the blight. I have posted a list below of places that people seem to think add to getting the achievement, though it has been noted that places related to the Crow's quests were not needed. More information on this and other quest locations would be useful. Quietscribe 12:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) *Ostagar (main quest) *Korcari Wilds (main quest) *Flemeth's Hut (main quest) *Lothering (main quest) *Lake Calenhad Docks (main quest) *Circle Tower (main quest) *Redcliffe Village (main quest) *Redcliffe Basement (main quest) *Redcliffe Castle (main quest) *Denerim :*Market :*The Pearl :*Back Alley :*Dark Alley :*Rundown Back Street :*Fort Drakon :*Elven Alienage :*Warehouse :*Palace District :*Deserted Building :*Arl of Redcliffe's Estate :*Arl of Denerim's Estate *Village of Haven (main quest) *Ruined Temple (main quest) :*Wyrmling Lair (Dragon's Lair) (main quest) *Frostback Mountains (main quest) *Orzammar :*Dust Town :*Commons :*Diamond Quarter :*Proving Grounds *Deep Roads :*Aeducan Thaig (main quest) :*Cairidin's Cross (main quest) :*Ortan Thaig (main quest) :*The Dead Trenches (main quest) *Brecilian Outskirts (main quest) :*Dalish Camp (main quest) :*Brecilian Forest (East and West) (main quest) *Brecilian Ruins (side quest - Dalish Elves) :*Elven Tomb within the Brecilian Ruins (main quest) :*Werewolf Lair (main quest) *Party Camp (main quest) *Refugees (side quest - Redcliffe) *Battlefield (side quest - Denerim) *Civil War (side quest - Denerim) *Caravan (side quest - Redcliffe) Achievement - In War, Victory Achievement called "In War, Victory", which can be earned if you have DLC called "Return to Ostagar" is kinda, by my view, a huge mistake and here's why: When you are being send to light a beacon on top of The Tower of Ishal, you could see a 'battle' cutscene. In that cutscene, a huge Ogre grabs King Cailan and kills him. Afterwards, Duncan stands up, runs to same Ogre which killed King Cailan, climbs on it's chest and gives him a killing blow. ( same as PC does ) If this still doesn't makes sense for you, go and reload your saved game there and you will see again in the cutscene. Yet, it could be my mistake or... BioWare's, it's up on you to decide. Thank you. : It makes perfect sense when you play the DLC. *SPOILER*: the Genlock necromancer ressurects the ogre, requiring you to re-kill it. 22:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Yxiomel Achievements - Bully and Menacing These were a little tricky to get for me, the menacing one especially because it isn't merely succeed in any Intimidate tries, but difficult ones, and you don't actually know which ones these were. Also, from what I can find out, having different classes can trigger different oppertunities to intimidate, or alternatively if you have too high a coercion people may not act as angry and therefore not be as antagonistic, such as the farmer in Lothering who others have said you can intimidate, though I cannot imagine it would be a difficult one to do. Here are some of the places I have found that you can use Intimidate early on in the game. Not all of these will be needing to have all four coercions, but I think you will need four to succeed in the difficult ones. Lothering *Highway Bandits on the road *Farmer (I could not get the dialogue to intimidate, having possibly too high a coercion rating of 4) *The Merchant outside the Chantry *Doomsayer *The Reverand Mother in order to get the key for Sten's Cage (don't have Lelianna in your Party, and Alastair will really disapprove) Redcliffe *Dwyn (before you speak to Murdock break in and intimidate him) *Dwyn (to get him to assist in the battle) *Owen at the Blacksmithy door *Lloyd to assist in the battle *Berwick in the tavern *Bevin in the wardrobe *Bevin to get key *Rev. Mother in Chantry to get the amulets for Ser Perth Redcliffe Castle - Fade (mage only) (both of these are difficult intimidate attempts) *Connor's Demon after initiating the final talk with it *Connor's Demon to get it to leave AND give you something Lake Calenhad *Carroll at the docks to get to the Mage's tower There are other intimidate chances of course, but these are the ones at the beginning. I don't think Bevin is a difficult attempt, or one would assume not. I had 8 successful attempts, excluding the Bevin key one, and the Farmer in Lothering before I went to the fade and got the two via Connor's demon and got the Menacing Trophy. Quietscribe 04:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Sacrifice Glitch? So, I had this happen to me and was wondering if it's just me or if others have noticed it too. I downloaded the Return to Ostagar DLC (for the Xbox 360) and when I fired it up, I for some reason was given the "Ultimate Sacrifice" Achievement. Funny thing is, I've never done the pre-requisite sacrificing myself at the end to kill the Archdemon thing. Both times I've beat the game so far I went with the knocking Morrigan up ending. So basically I got a free achievement! Has this happened to anybody else, or am I just some kind of special? :P SpartHawg948 07:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) After completing the last quest and getting the 'Dark Ritual' achievement, I went back into the game to gear up for DA:Awakening, and somehow received the 'Ultimate Sacrifice' as well. I have all DLC installed and have only killed the Archdemon once (and definitely not made the ultimate sacrifice) Obviously some kind of bug 05:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I think this must be a glitch for completing the ritual achievement and then playing on from there, I have no DLC and after completing the game via the ritual I loaded up the auto save created at the end and the ultimate sacrifice achievement popped and this was on my first playthrough. Accomplished Rogue Glitch? I received this accomplishment, and I haven't unlocked Feign Death. PS3. Portos247 February 6, 2010 I just received this after taking Feign Death, even though I don't have *any* of the "Below the Belt" line of talents. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 17:11, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I just had another glitch. Alister sacrificed himself and it gave me the Ultimate Sacrifice award. PS3. Portos247 February 7, 2010 *I can confirm the user above that this occurs on my xbox 360 giving Alister the final kill and I get the Ultimate Sacrifice award. Second time through I went with Logain, not even Alister, and was awarded the Dark promise Achievement despite my denial of her attempt to get me to "do" her idea. I'm flying through the air with sword (or Alister), quick pick of a faint shadow of some character, and denied my ending again. Running my playtime upwards of 190 hours. If thats not enough, 55 achievements are my normal cumulative total, but once Alister sacrificed himself when I chose myself, I now see 62 achievements possible out of 55. Maybe this is just a server delay which I lay claim to its slow catch up but impossible math and incorrect endings really get me even when days have gone by to find and catch any anomolies it created. Can it get anymore complicated to simply reward what you do or stick with the correct achievement totals? I honestly don't know if I should outsmart the game now and choose Alister and Morrigan in hopes the final two endings will continue the opposite sketches.and I would love to take a pic of my statements as this only amplifies my claims here . Nirromyug 18:57, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Anniceris 20:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm that the: Accomplished Rogue badge is non-existent on the PS3. I have an 'accomplished rogue' meaning that you have unlocked all rogue talents and did not receive a badge. It makes sense that it is not for the PS3 as the other two achievements (for Warrior and Mage class) are also only available for PC version of the game. Other sources: strategywiki and ps3trophies.org PC only combat talent achievements? Is it confirmed that the kill achievements such as Battery, Punisher etc. (not the darkspawn kill count) are PC only? On my second playthrough (as a mage, first one was pure sword and board), I unlocked the Crusher achievement when Sten dealt the blow.John117XL 06:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm, that the PC (player character) doesn't have to make the kill for it to count towards the achievement, I got Crusher and Battery before playing as a warrior. If you mean are they only unlockable on a PC (personal computer), I haven't seen mention elsewhere that they are achievable on consoles. 07:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) *The ending achievements seem to have disappeared from this article. e.g. Ultimate Sacrifice, A Dark Promise, etc. Vavasor 00:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The new spoiler tags hide spoilers. In this case it is hiding the heading too. Click on the spoiler tag to view. 00:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Quest and Ending achievements borked Someone fix? - 14:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Not borked, just hidden by a spoiler warning. Click the the spoiler warning to reveal them. Jmjimmy 17:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Could somebody try and get the icons for the Awakening Achievements? In the same style as all the others? Thanks. Kranitoko 09:25, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Can someone answer this question... Since Awakenings starts characters at level 18, can the level 20 trophies (Master of Arms, Shadow, and Archmage) be gained through Awakenings? Portos247 14:00, April 5, 2010 PC Awakening Achievements - Bug? Are the achievements meant to have no title and no descriptive text? :Can anyone confirm it, is it a bug? I dont have descriptive text too. ::I just ran into this bug. The odd thing is that it was working previously; a couple of months ago I got as far as escaping the silverite mines, and the appropriate text was there. Now it isn't, and it's not there for any of the three achievements I got last night. Rosenoire (talk) 06:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Darkspawn Chronicles Achivements Achievements for Darkspawn Chronicles are as follows: (I'd post these but am on the 360 so I do not have access to images) Bane of Thedas - 25g - Handed victory to the archdemon by killing Ferelden's last Grey Warden Enthralling - 25g - Earned maximum approval from all thrall types. :: This one requires you to max out approval from the hurlock, genlock, shriek, emissary, blight wolf, and ogre. Ogre's Keeper - 25g - Keep the initial ogre alive as your thrall throughout the entire module. :: The ogre you need to keep alive is the one standing and banging on the gate in the Palace District. After you pull the levers, the Archdemon will send you a message that you need the ogre again. Make sure you Enthrall the one banging on the gate after you pull the lever, not the one that spawns behind him after about 30 seconds. Hope this helps. Cynnamin 21:01, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievement Values Shouldn't the actual points and values for the achievements be added? Not sure if it is planned and not yet done, or just not thought of. The score (and trophy type) should probably be added when they can though. --Miumaru (talk) 05:51, June 30, 2010 (UTC) X360 Achievement bugs I've been playing through DA:O, and by the end I killed 1000 Darkspawn, a bit more I think, and this was after I reached level 20 (I was level 22 by the end). I've also done 250 damage in a hit multiple times. However, I never got the achievements for 500 and 1000 Darkspawn kills, and I never got the achievement for being a level 20 Warrior. Is this a common Xbox bug, because it wasn't mentioned, or is there another parameter for these achievements that requires you to be playing on regular or higher to get them? Thanks, --Chaos303030 (talk) 00:11, July 29, 2010 (UTC) : The Master Warden and Blight-Queller achievements are known to be buggy, but judging from the talk in the forums, they're apparently guaranteed to unlock eventually. Some say they count only Darkspawn kills the main character personally does, and you shouldn't rely on the stats the game gives you. Some say clearing up 360 hard drive cache should help. Someone who knows the latest situation should probably fix the article. --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Interestingly enough, Master-at-Arms and Heavy Hitter both unlocked simultaneously when I hit level 27 in Awakenings. I suppose its just my luck then, heh. --Chaos303030 (talk) 21:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) New title? Given that PS3 players apparently don't get achievements I thought it might be more accurate to rename the page "Achievements and Trophies", while leaving achievements as a redirect. 04:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I play on the PS3 and have never had an issue with it. It would make most sense, but at the same time, complicate it as well. The best would be to just make redirects for both, to ease linking. That's essentially what you said... so... Haha 05:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :After sitting on this for awhile, I think it would be best to just leave it as it is. Trophies already redirects there, so I don't think there will be any confusion. 01:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm certainly happy to leave it as is if others are, I just don't won't PS3 players to feel marginalised . 01:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::To be honest, I have always called trophies "achievements" anyway. It's weird calling them trophies, IMO. 01:23, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ending achievements I just finished the game with Loghain, and I got The Ultimate Sacrifice Xbox 360 achievement... and Redeemer in the Bioware site. Let me guess, to get The Ultimate Sacrifice on Bioware site too, I'd just need to kill the Archdemon with the main character? If true, would this slightly puzzling situation be worth mentioning in the article? --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 19:43, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 360 secret achievements Is it worth mentioning which of the 360 achievements are secret until you unlock them? Might be helpful to know what they are and what is needed to get them. Arcane warrior (talk) 02:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Blight-Queller Achievement bug This bug is mention as if 1000 darkspawn of each type has to be killed. I doubt this would be correct considering I got all 3 achievements on the following dates: *Grey Warden : 21st may 2010 *Master Warden : 29th may 2010 *Blight-Queller : 2nd june 2010 No way in hell have I killed 1000 Hurlocks, 1000 Genlocks, 1000 Shrieks, 1000 Ogres... That is 3500 darkspawn (4000 minus the 500 for Master Warden) in 4 days not even counting the Blighted animals. My guess is that this bug was intentionaly or unintentionaly fixed in patch 1.03 or earlier. Finished RtO few days after that this requires 1.03 so I probably had patch 1.03 installed at the time of me gaining Blight-Queller. --Rvlion (talk) 14:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Persuade/Intimidate bug I always use Persuade instead of Intimidate, yet I got the Bully and Menacing awards... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 18:55, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Kinslayer / Last of your Line Not a bug, but apparently poor descriptions, since in both cases neither are true. Arguable you think you are the Last of your Line, but you don't slay your kin in the other. Email BioWare your outrage at your convenience ;) Dragon Age 2 Achievements Hey guys, I was just seeing some of the achievements for DA2 and I was wondering if we should put the up here or make a separate page for them. I'd be willing to to it, but I's like to know where it would be better. --Davilimap (talk) 01:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Per previous discussions, it's going to be on a different page, e.g. Achievements (Dragon Age II). --'D.' (talk · ) 01:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks man. Hadn't read that :P --Davilimap (talk) 01:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Survival Sorry, didn't quite understand the comment someone made above - if you die and reload a previous save to continue from there, you can still get these acheivements? It doesn't remember that you have failed before and not let you get it I hope..? (talk) 09:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) PS3 UE Achievements It is possible to get both the Ultimate Sacrifice and Perfectionist achievements without doing either of them on PS3 Ultimate Edition after the first playthrough. I did the Dark Ritual and both the others popped on. The first after leaving the castle to go to camp and the second after quitting and later resuming the game.--Diosprometheus (talk) 08:08, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just discovered this too, but a little belated. I've never sacrificed anyone up until this last play through, where I let my bastard of a warden die and earned the Ultimate Sacrifice trophy. Now I'm dragging a previous character Amgarrock, and the first batch of golems attack me, and the Perfectionist trophy chimes in, and I'm like WTF... DAwiki. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 17:29, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Perfectíonist on 360 I just had this unlock despite not sacrificing the main character; did the other three endings. It unlocked after sacrificing Loghain. Haflinger (talk) 11:37, April 25, 2015 (UTC)